Sonic's Disneyworld trip
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic and his friends go to Disney world for the vacation of a lifetime!
1. Amy's plan

_Chapter 1: Amy's plan_

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

In Station Square, a familiar blue hedgehog was running around the city getting some exercise. This hedgehog was the famous Sonic the hedgehog, hero to the city. He ran up the side of a building and looked at the city.

Sonic: Man, the city sure looks awesome from up here.

Sonic then got an idea as a light bulb appeared above his head. "I wonder how Amy's doing." He thought. He zoomed off to Amy's apartment. Now Sonic always had a crush on Amy but he didn't find a way of telling her yet. When he arrived he knocked on the door and the pink hedgehog, Amy answered wearing an apron.

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy said with cheeriness in her voice. "Hi Amy, I thought I'd just show up to see how your doing." Amy blushed at what Sonic said. "Hey, uh, Sonic, do you want to come in for a few minutes. I just baked some cookies." Amy said while blushing. "I'm sorry, I'd love too but I promised Tails that I'd meet him at his place. Later Amy." and with that Sonic rushed off in the blink on an eye. Amy just sighed with sadness and went back into her apartment. She sat down at her counter and picked up a chocolate chip cookie.

"I just wish Sonic wasn't always in such a hurry all the time." Amy took a bite out of the cookie, took off the apron and turned on the T.V. while she sat on her couch. A commercial came on that made Amy's eyes widen. Cheery music was played and children's faces where lighting up with smiles when they saw balloons fly down shaped like acertain American icon's head. An announcer said, "There's never been a better time, to make the dream come true." The words Disney world appeared on the screen and Amy got a grin on her face.

"I have an idea!" She thought.

_(Please R&R_)


	2. The plan revealed

_Chapter 2: The plan revealed_

The next day, Amy invited everyone to her apartment to reveal to them her little plot. Sonic couldn't make it. It was going to be a surprise to him.

"O.K. everyone, if your wondering what were all doing here, I have an idea." said Amy.

"Well, let's make this quick." Shadow said with his gruffness in his voice.

"Oh Shadow, calm down. Go ahead Amy." said Rouge.

"Thank you Rouge, now as you all know, I think Sonic is a tad overworked lately. He never stays in one place at a time anymore. So that's why I decided he could use a vacation and so do all of us! That's why I planned a vacation for all of us. We're going to Disneyworld!"

Everyone just stared at Amy with confused looks on their faces. "Don't tell me none of you have ever heard of Disneyworld." said Amy.

"Uh, I'm guessing, not really." said Knuckles speaking up.

"It's only the happiest place on Earth! The commercial said it's where dreams come true."

"Wow, that's sounds cool doesn't it Cheese?" said little Cream.

"Chao, chao." said Cream's pet chao Cheese.

"Hmm, sound pretty cool I guess." said Rouge.

Tails spoke up and said, "Alright Amy, I'm game, anybody else?"

Everyone raised their hands and Rouge got Shadow too by elbowing him in the rib.

Amy pounded her fist into her palm. "Alright, it's settled then! Here's a list of all the things you guys will need and at the bottom is the time we have to be at the airport. Don't be late!" Amy said handing pieces of paper to her pals.

"Also, come by my place later today. There's a new invention I want to experiment with." said Tails.

Everyone had no idea how much fun they where going to have.

**(Please R&R)**


	3. Getting ready

_Chapter 3: Getting ready_

Later that day Sonic's friends where all at home getting ready, packing their bags and getting what they needed for the trip. With Shadow and Rouge, the two were at Rouge's apartment picking out clothes for her.

Rouge: Hey Shadow, it says were going to a place called Typhoon lagoon while there so I need a swimsuit and I think I've got the perfect one.

Shadow's ears perked up and his eyes widened when he saw Rouge open a dresser drawer and pull something out. When Shadow saw what it was, he blushed. It was a hot pink two piece swimsuit.

Rouge: You like it? It's new.

Shadow: I, uh,

Rouge: (giggle) Relax, save your breath.

She giggled again while putting the swimsuit in her suitcase.

With Tails and Cream, Cream's mom Vanilla was helping the two get ready. Oh yeah, Vanilla's going also.

Vanilla: So Cream, are you and Tails ready for this trip?

Cream: We sure are mom. We're all going to have so much fun right Cheese?

Cheese: Chao, chao.

Later in the day, everyone met up at Tails's workshop for that new invention he wanted to show them.

Sonic: O.K. Tails, what's this new invention of yours?

Tails: Trust me, your all going to like it.

The little fox pulled a cloth off a table that revealed a weird looking laser gun.

Knuckles: What is that thing?

Tails: This is a special ray gun I made to turn us all human.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Amy: Human?

Tails: Yeah. After all I don't think people at Disneyworld would like to see walking and talking animals like a blue hedgehog and a red echidna.

Sonic: Well, what have I got to lose?

Everyone agreed to get zapped and become human.

_(OMG! Cliffhanger! Please R&R)_


End file.
